New information from the mapping of the human genome has the potential to significantly alter the way we view and react to individuals and groups. At the same time, our reactions to this new information will be shaped by the manner in which it is presented to and understood by the public and by existing attitudes about the groups to whom the information applies. The proposed research examines the impact of human genomic research on existing forms of stigma. Acknowledging the importance of the mass media in communicating genomic research to the public, we formed a collaboration between experts in stigma and communications to examine not only the content of information being disseminated to the public through the news media but also how the public understands and responds to that information. We focus on three stigma-related characteristics (schizophrenia, obesity, and race), and one relatively non-stigmatized characteristic to serve as a comparison group (heart disease). From previous research, we identify stigma-relevant frames and themes that have been prominent in the media, e.g., high vs. low genetic determinism and benefit vs. harm of genetic research. The aims of the proposed research are to: 1) Examine the prevalence of these frames and themes in recent newspaper and news magazine coverage. 2) Compare the prevalence of these themes in coverage of schizophrenia, obesity; racial differences, and heart disease. 3) Examine how the public comprehends, interprets, and reacts to stories reflecting the themes of determinism and harm. 4) Assess variations in these reactions depending on the human characteristic in question (e.g., obesity vs. heart disease). 5) Assess variations in reactions depending on respondents' characteristics. We address these aims in two phases: Phase 1 is a content analysis of 300 news stories, published between 2003 and 2006, about the causes of one of our four characteristics. In Phase 2, we construct synthetic news stories in which we vary the characteristic described and the themes of determinism and harm. Then, using a nationally representative sample of 700 people, we conduct an online experiment in which respondents are randomly assigned to read one version of the story. Respondents will answer open- and closed-ended questions assessing comprehension, interpretation, attitudes, beliefs and behavioral orientations in response to the story. Open-ended responses will be coded quantitatively to assess deviations in recall from the content of the article as well as attitudinal reactions. [unreadable] [unreadable]